¿Enamorada? ¿Yo?
by Saray Afuro love Dai-chan
Summary: Akane Kazemaru es una chica que fue rechazada por un chico, pero tampoco fue un amor de locos. Ahora conoce a un chico y se va dando cuenta de que está enamorada de él, desde el momento en el que lo vio...Pero ese chico tiene requisitos para gustarle...


**¡Hola people! Aquí vengo con mi primer fic ^^ Lo que espero es que les guste, habrá personajes de Inazuma Eleven pero también habrá ocs míos y de Laura Excla. NO se aceptan ocs. Bueno también quería decir que la pareja no es oficial, pero si a Laura Excla le gusta, pueden serlo.**

**Algunos ocs pertenecen a Laura Excla, no me pertenecen ^^ **

**Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Que les guste!**

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera. Una chica de cabello azul, el que llegaba un poco más de los hombros, su cabello era realmente suave. Tez pálida, y carita redonda, ojos marrones, pero uno de ellos era ocultado por parte de su pelo. Era realmente lindísima, se aproximaba al instituto junto a su hermano gemelo, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Era igualito que ella, solo que su cabello iba recogido a una coleta, y tenía cara de chico. La chica estaba un poco preocupada, no se sabía por qué.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Kazemaru, preocupado.

-No es nada, Kaze. -sonrió la chica.-Solo que..Estoy preocupada por el examen.

-Ah, entiendo. -dijo Kazemaru devolviendole una sonrisa.- Mira, ya llegamos.

Llegaron y Kazemaru se dirigió junto a su pandilla, mientras que tocaba el timbre. La chica solo miraba a un gran círculo lleno de chicas, que estaban alrededor de un chico.

-Como siempre... -suspiró. - Ya nunca puedo hablar con él...

La chica se dispuso a acercarse.

-Ho..Hola..

Pero el chico no la oía para nada.

La peliazul suspiró nuevamente.

-No te oye. -dijo una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdosos, cara fina y era bastante linda, su cabello era muy largo.

-Shin...

-Tranquila Akane, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con él.

-Sí, lo sé, pero..

-Ya conoces a mi hermano, es todo un casanova. -sonrió.-¿Te molesta?

-¡No! Esa es su personalidad, y me gusta.

-Entiendo. -sonrió Shin.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y el círculo se dispersó. Dejó ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tez pálida y cara fina. Era muy lindo.

-¡Ah! ¡Akane! -sonrió el chico. -No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Hola Hyuuga. -sonrió Akane. -Ya...Ya veo que estabas un poco "ocupado".

-Je je, ya me conoces. -rió.

-Pues sí. -rió junto a él.-En fin vamos a clases, ¿no?

Hyuuga asintió.

Llegaron a clases, y cada uno se sentó en su respectivo pupitre. Tocaban las aburridas clases de matemáticas, con el profesor más malo del colegio. Era gordo, calvo, con gafas y un viejo verde.

-Buenos días, alumnos.

-Buenos días, Sensei. -dijeron todos los alumnos.

-Empezemos las clases.

Empezaron las aburridas clases, y casi ningún alumno atendía, solamente Mitsuki Fujiwara, una chica responsable y bastante linda. Akane se encontraba bastante extraña, ni ella sabía por qué.

-Um...¿Por qué estoy así? Es por él...Eh...¿Qué digo? Estoy perdiendo el oremus.

-¿Akane? ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy rara. -preguntó Shin confusa.

-Es que no sé...

-Mmm..Vaya que raro, quizá necesitas descansar.

-No digas tonterías. -negó Akane.

-Como quieras.

Después de las aburridísimas clases, Akane se dirigió con su grupito de siempre.

-¿Qué tal las clases, Ryu-chan, Saray-chan? -preguntó Mitsuki.

-Nada, aburridas. -dijeron los pequeños de primero de la ESO. Saray era una chica de baja estatura, cabello rubio, no muy largo, recogido a unas coletas, ojos verdosos y tez pálida con pecas. Ryu era un chico de muy baja estatura, cabello rubio y ojos muy grandes y marrones. Su tez era menos pálida que la de su hermana, pero tenía pecas.

-Igualmente..-suspiró Laura Excla, una chica de cabello largo color miel y ojos rojos.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Saray.

-Mmm...¡Ya sé! Akane, el otro día mencionaste que querías encontrar a tu chico, ¿no? ¡Pues vamos! -ideó Laura.

-Etto...Pero..No sé... -dijo una tímida Akane.

-¡Venga!

-Bueno...La cuestión es..

-¿Sí? -preguntaron las chicas del grupo.

-Etto.. -mirando a Ryu, Terumi e Hyuuga. -¿Pueden irse?

-Ah, sí, sí. -dijeron los chicos yéndose.

-Etto..Quizá..Me guste..

Todas las chicas estaban atentas.

-Hyuuga... -murmuró.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Shin.

-Hyuuga..

-¿Perdón? -dijo repetidamente la pelinegra.

-¡Hyuuga!

-Dios..Lo había oído a la primera, pero no me lo creía.

-Ya pero como tiene tanta popularidad, pues eso, liga con todas las chicas y no me gustaría.. -dijo mirando a Laura.

-¿Qué?

-¡Parece que te gusta! -dijo Akane molesta.

-¿Ein?

-Jaja, si le gustara, te habría quitado a tooodos los chicos. -dijo Shin, debido a que Akane estuvo enamorada de Nagumo pero no del todo.

-Lo sé..Y por eso..

-Prefiero a mil chicos antes que a él. Están Terumi, Fidio, Marcos, Gianluca, Nagumo...

-Para, que si no, no terminas. -dijo Saray chistosa.

-¿Me ayudaréis?

-¡Claro! -dijo Shin.-Debido a ser mi hermano, se como tienes que vestirte, comportarte, etc..

-¡Arigatou!

-¡Bueno, pues venga! Vamos a tu casa, te diré todo lo que tienes que hacer...

Todas las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Akane, nuestra protagonista tenía que aprender más cosas de lo que pensaba.

**¡Y fin! Espero que no sea muy largo jeje ^^U, espero que les guste :3**


End file.
